


Plans For The Future

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Plans, Plans For The Future, Romantic Friendship, Wedding Planning, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 02:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Eddie and Rich make some oh so serious/important plans for the future.Oneshot/drabble





	Plans For The Future

Eddie and Rich were hanging out. Even if they argued a lot, they were still best friends after all. And maybe someday they'd be something more. Who knows? Certainly not them.

"By the way, when we're married," Richie said casually. "You're taking my last name."

"What? Why?" Eddie frowned slightly at that. "Why can't you be Richie Kaspbrak? That sounds way better than Eddie Tozier."

Richie smirked and waited for him to realize.

"...never mind. I actually like the sound of that," Eddie muttered, looking away. His cheeks were pink.

_Cute cute cute!_


End file.
